Charlotte Clarke
Charlotte Clarke, formerly Charlotte Grayson, is a wealthy fun-loving socialite, but she is unlike the rest of the Grayson clan. Charlotte has a good moral compass and lacks the rest of her family's scheming ways. As of Season 2, Charlotte has more or less turned her back on the Graysons and has embraced being a Clarke, even having her surname legally changed. Like Emily, Charlotte is intelligent - she defies expectations in school with her perfect academic record. Charlotte endured a lifetime of emotional distance and subtle coldness from Victoria. During the season one finale, Charlotte was shown attempting suicide, however, she survived and was sent to rehab, but has since been released. Biography She is her father’s pride and joy, the youngest daughter of the Grayson Clan and the Clarke Family - a rich, coquettish teenager always on the prowl for fun, though knows when to not go over the limits. She is Victoria and Conrad's daughter (though David Clarke is her biological father) and she has an older half-brother, Daniel. But Charlotte’s no dummy - she defies expectations with her perfect academic record at school. Many people don't consider Charlotte as a Grayson (even though they don't know she is David Clarke's daughter). This is because Charlotte, unlike the rest of her family, has a good moral compass. She has never done anything to intentionally harm someone and this is one of the reasons Emily doesn't want to take revenge on her. But with Victoria's influence, Charlotte is coerced by Victoria to seduce Declan into telling the truth about what he saw on the beach. However, it doesn't work as Charlotte doesn't want to take it too far along and Nolan interrupts them. Throughout the summer, as she dives head first into forbidden romance, Charlotte constantly struggles to get away from the condemning, over-bearing eye of a mother whose dishonest affection has always eluded her. Season One In the episode, Duplicity, it is revealed that Victoria often questions if having Charlotte was the right thing to do. This causes Charlotte to break off communication with her mother completely and engage in minor reckless acts. She stays over at the Stoweaway with Declan after the disaster that was her parent's anniversary dinner. In an interview with journalist Mason Treadwell, David Clarke reveals that Victoria had given birth to a Charlotte while romantically involved with him, making Charlotte Emily's younger half-sister. Naturally, this is a big revelation to Emily. Later during Season 1, Emily and Charlotte share a closer relationship, as Charlotte sometimes goes to Emily when she is having family troubles. When Emily tells Charlotte that Daniel proposed, Emily asked if it was alright with her (Season 1 Episode 13). Charlotte responded positively, stating she always wanted a sister in her life, which took a big blow to Emily's emotions. Emily later changes her plans for exposing Charlotte's paternity after seeing her and Conrad getting on the right track again. When Charlotte's paternity is revealed, Emily is deeply saddened that Charlotte had found out the worst way possible. After Emily finds out Charlotte is her sister, she tries to avoid all possible plans that would hurt Charlotte. Emily wishes to protect Cha rlotte and be there for her, without revealing her true identity and her revenge scheme. Charlotte has a hard time dealing with all the lies and betrayal in her family and begins drinking as well as stealing anti-depressants. Her boyfriend, Declan Porter, advises her to see a therapist. Her grandfather puts her family name over her head, saying that if she were to tell someone their family's secrets and those secrets were to get out, the family name would be ruined. Emily notices Charlotte taking pills at her engagement party and looks saddened/disappointed that Charlotte would resort to such measures. However, Emily isn't able to speak to her before Victoria shows up, and Charlotte not wanting to deal with Victoria, walks away (Chaos). Charlotte goes over to Emily's house and they talk about Charlotte's real father. Emily consoles Charlotte by telling Charlotte about the swing that their father built, trying to convince Charlotte that David Clarke may not have been all bad. In order to conceal her true identity, Emily says Amanda told her that story when she came over one time. They end their conversation with Emily holding Charlotte on the swing their father built (Scandal). Emily tells Nolan she was worried about Charlotte. When she goes to Charlotte's room, Charlotte has many magazines, newspapers, pictures, and records of David Clarke (including Mason Treadwell's book) spread out on her bed. Emily asks what all of it is, to which Charlotte replies "This is my version of father-daughter time." Victoria later takes Charlotte to David grave to mourn and finds a fresh rose from when Emily was there. Charlotte unwittingly gives Emily photo evidence of the man responsible for her father's murder - as well as the realisation that there is another journal. In "Reckoning", after a cold goodbye with her mother, she finds out that Victoria was a victim in a plane crash. She quickly begins to panic and calls Declan for help, who instead, without listening to her, tells her to leave him alone and to never call him back. When she feels like there's nobody else to turn to, she decides to overdose on pills. When Conrad enters her room, he finds her unconscious on her bed with the pills strewn around the floor. He shakes her body, waiting for a response, but she remains motionless. Her fate is yet to be revealed. Season Two In "Destiny" Charlotte was put into rehab some time after her suicide attempt. She stayed there the whole winter and even missed her mother's funeral. She convinces Conrad to let her go to Victoria's memorial service. Emily goes to visit Charlotte. She tells her counselor that Emily has been sending her postcards from around the world, she begs Emily for her to come to the memorial unless it would be awkward for her because of the relationship between Daniel and Ashley. Before Charlotte leaves, she asks Emily to see her again. Emily agrees. Charlotte arrives at the memorial, and after giving a loving speech about her mother, she's told by her doctor that her blood tested 'positive' for a prescription drug. As she is being forcibly removed from the party, Charlotte whispers to Emily that Victoria is alive and she knows where she is. Charlotte knows that the government has been protecting Victoria until they can rebuild the case against Conrad. She has been secretly talking with her for months. When her room is searched her doctor discovers her phone, and it's taken from her. Charlotte is last seen crying and banging on her door trying to get out. In "Resurrection" Emily claims since Victoria took her mother away from her, she is going to take Charlotte away from Victoria. She realizes Victoria is going to try and take Charlotte out of the country and use Charlotte's money to do so, but Emily says Victoria isnt going to take away her sister too. Emily gives Daniel information on Charlotte's doctor. He discovers his father has been paying him to keep Charlotte there, and to tamper with her drug tests, which is used to the judge could see how unfit Charlotte is and drains her account of her inheritance. Daniel has Charlotte freed but she refuses to leave with him, she instead goes to with Emily and plans to stay with her. Charlotte discovered Amanda's pregnacy and becomes excited over the fact she is becoming an aunt. Even though she really isnt because Fake Amanda isn't the real Amanda and Emily watches sadly that she can't tell Charlotte she is her real sister. Charlotte tells Victoria when Emily takes her to see her. Victoria is upset because Charlotte lost her inheritance, which Charlotte realizes Victoria is cruel as she remembers, since Charlotte remarks Victoria was more worried about the money than her. After, Charlotte sees Victoria in the Grayson Manor, Victoria lead everyone to believed she was held for ransom. Victoria tells her it was the only way for them to be together. Charlotte begs Emily to keep their secret, after Emily sees that Charlotte needs her mom she decides that she wont use Charlotte to get to Victoria. In "Confidence" Personality Charlotte Grayson was by far the most honourable and trustworthy member of her family, being the only Grayson who considered the truth to be more important than her family's reputation. She was originally happy and fun loving, despite the disapproval of her mother, with whom she had a strained relationship. Charlotte was also highly intelligent and had a perfect academic record, despite the expectations of others. Charlotte was devastated when she learned that Victoria had wondered if giving birth to her was a mistake. Unlike Daniel, who was closer to Victoria than to Conrad, Charlotte had a better relationship with her father than she did with her mother. Charlotte was also the only member of her family that Emily did not want to harm and although she didn't know that Emily was actually Amanda Clarke, her half sister, she turned to her for support after learning the truth about her parentage. Although Charlotte originally had a sweet, friendly and happy personality, the constant disapproval of her mother, learning that she was David Clarke's daughter, breaking up with Declan, and the presumed death of Victoria, who was still her mother no matter how cold she was towards Charlotte, caused her personality to change from happy and fun loving to miserable and depressed. In the season finale, Charlotte was so upset that she tried to commit suicide. She survived the attempt and when she found out that Victoria was still alive, their relationship became much closer. Relationships Romance single until further notice :) Adam : Main Article: Charlotte and Adam Declan Porter : Main Article: Charlotte and Declan Family Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Charlotte Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Daniel Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Charlotte Amanda Clarke : Main Article: Charlotte and Amanda Memorable Quotes Emily: " What's all this?" Charlotte: " My version of father-daughter time." " My mother wouldn't tell me anything about him, so this is everything I can find on public record....and some that isn't." Charlotte (to Emily about their father): "He doesn't look like a monster, does he?" Charlotte( to Victoria about her father): "Do you love me? Even though every time you see me, you think of him?" Charlotte " I don't know mom I'm failing calculus, you do the math." Charlotte (to Declan about Daniel's case): "We can be together again. All you have to do is tell the truth." Charlotte_quotes1.jpg Charlotte_quotes2.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (credit only) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' (credit only) *''Lineage'' (credit only) *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth Part 1'' *''Truth Part 2'' }} Trivia * Charlotte is closer to her father than to her mother. Ironically in "Commitment", when Conrad learnt of Charlotte's true paternity, he asked her to return to her mother's house. Charlotte is devastated, stating to Emily "I've never seen him look at me that way before....the way he looks at my mom." This suggests that Conrad cannot look at her now without remembering David Clarke. *Although Charlotte is a fun loving socialite, she is not like the rest of her family. She never intentionally hurt someone and doesn't have the rest of her family's scheming ways. *Victoria said Charlotte has many striking features of David Clarke, such as his laugh and his eyes *Ironically, Emily and Charlotte have a very close relationship, protective and supportive sisterly love. Even though Charlotte isn't aware that Emily is the real Amanda Clarke. *Charlotte is named after David Clarke's favorite aunt who took care of him as a little boy. *In the episode "Collusion", Charlotte reveals that she filed the papers in order to legally change her name to Charlotte Clarke. Gallery B.jpg Drugged.jpg Revenge2.jpg 127619 0787 pre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Clarke Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Harper Family